Prices
by Ruby 1334
Summary: 9 years have passed since the incident in the mall... Danny and his friends are checking out the new Fenton ghost portal his parents had finally finished making. But what happens next after Danny enters the portal? Will his secret stay a secret? What exactly will happen to him and Phantom? Sequel to Helping the lost.
1. Part 1

**Hi everyone! I finally decided to post up Prices! (Prices is the sequel to: Helping the lost. You guys should totally read it! especially if you want this fan fic to ****make more sense) The main reason I didn't post this up awhile ago is because I wasn't satisfied with it. That was only because the length wasn't long enough. (I know...such a silly reason!) I wanted to make it longer before I posted it...But I didn't get round to doing that.**

**I read it recently and thought that even though it is short it is still quite a good fan fic! Even if it's short. So even though it's shorter than Helping the lost it's just as good as it! (I hope at least.) So, enjoy!:**

Danny walked into the ghost portal. He looked around at all the wires and metal in wonder and wasn't aware that he leaned his elbow on top of a small control panel. His elbow hit the green button. Danny suddenly heard the area cranking up to life and started to run as fast as he could out of the portal. Tucker and Sam's faces looked just as scared as his as he ran. He would've made it out. He would've. But he didn't. He tripped on a wire that was across the ground. In his panic he had forgotten to look at the ground to make sure he didn't trip on anything. (Man, panic can be deadly.) Danny once again looked at his friends faces in absolute horror as the portal was just about on. He quickly stood up. It was the last thing he did. Suddenly waves of electricity came in the portal and struck Danny. Waves upon waves, so much electricity, most likely deadly.

Danny screamed as loud as he could, the air being torn from his lungs in the mad rush to let out all the pain. Tucker and Sam shouted out his name in horror but sadly knew that they couldn't do anything. It felt like hours, days, even years for Danny even though it had only been about a minute.

Finally, the electricity suddenly stopped coming (at least it stopped coming onto him.) And Danny fell to the ground, knocked out. Or maybe worse.

Sam and Tucker ran into the portal and gasped. They were above...Danny? He looked so different. Never the less they picked him up and put him onto the Fenton lab table. They noted that he suddenly felt as light as pillows, obviously not a good sign.

"Tucker, feel for his pulse." Sam said as she went upstairs for a first aid kit.

Tucker did all he could but couldn't feel one.

"Sam! I don't feel a pulse" Tucker shouted out, worried sick.

"WHAT!" Sam ran into the room a second later with the first aid kit. She frantically searched for a pulse but couldn't find one.

"No..." Sam said slowly.

"No no no no no!" Sam shouted shaking her head.

"I can't loose you Danny! Wake up!" Sam shouted.

"Dude, please...don't give up..." Tucker said

She once again felt for his pulse. After a little while she felt one. The slightest, hard to find, slow beating of a heart.

"He's alive!" She shouted.

"Barely." Tucker said also feeling the pulse.

"Maybe we should just wait to see if he'll wake up, and please get him a blanket, he's freezing!" Tucker said sitting down on a chair nearby.

Sam nodded and came back a few minutes later with a thick blanket. She put it over him and gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down on a chair next to Tucker.

Tucker had snickered about this, but decided not to threat to tell Danny about it until Danny was really alright. Like, he looked so...different.

The wait felt like days had gone past...but only an hour had gone past till Danny finally started moving.

"Uhh...I feel light headed." Danny quietly moaned as he slowly sat up. Danny noticed something up with his voice. A cold? He looked over to where he thought Tucker and Sam were and opened his eyes. They made an odd noise as he opened them. Tucker and Sam gasped.

"What? What is it?" Danny asked them confused. His voice really was starting to creep him out. It felt so...echoy. And faint. Yet he was alive! He was thankful for that. Such a miracle that he survived that.

"You should look in the mirror, dude." Tucker said.

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Danny said getting off of the table and walking to his bedroom mirror. Sam and Tucker followed behind him. He finally made it up to his room and looked into the mirror. A black jumpsuit, sliver boots and gloves, snow white hair and glowing neon green eyes. Danny looked at himself in shock. This wasn't him! He wasn't-

"Phantom?"

**Since there weren't any good/proper cliff hangers anywhere apart from here I decided to stop here! Because I have to stop the first part at a good cliff hanger! :D I wonder what thoughts and theory's are running through your minds right at this moment! Just like Helping the lost it's going to be two parts but I might add a bonus chapter as well. (But I haven't written it yet...if there is going to be a bonus chapter, at least.)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **

******Thanks to everyone who: Reads, reviews and/or favorites this story!**

**Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! **


	2. Part 2

**I'm just going to post this up before I read it again and think it's not good enough! (I'm sure it really is but I still have doubts.)**

**So sorry for taking ages to post this up people! I really REALLY hope everyone enjoys this part and the ending!:**

Danny's eyes misty and clouding up. He fell onto his back. Tucker and

Sam ran beside him and realized he had fainted.

"What's he talking about?" Tucker said.

"Isn't a Phantom a type of ghost?" Sam questioned.

"No, no he's not-"

"dead?" Sam finished fear in her eyes.

"Wait, how can he dead? We felt a pulse even if it was only just there." Sam said pushing back her fear.

"We might as well put him on the bed this time." Tucker said, him and Sam lifting Danny onto the bed. What did Danny know that they didn't? They never kept secrets from each other! Then what was this all about? Who was this Phantom that he seemed to be talking about? After about another hour Danny woke up yet again. He instantly opened up his eyes and quickly sat up. I'm...inside of Phantom? He shook that thought away, it didn't really make sense. Why did he look like Phantom? Where was his Raven hair, Sky blue eyes, jeans and T-shirt? Why were they gone? What was going on? What IS going on!? He questioned himself.

Sam and Tucker looked back at their friend in worry. He looked so uptight at the moment.

He looked back at the others...

"I'm...a...ghost? I'm...a...ghost..." Danny said slowly. What other explanation was there? His change, his voice, the glow around his body, how pale he was and how cold he felt. It's because he IS a...

ghost.

"You can't be a ghost, you have a slight pulse." Tucker said.

Danny felt for it and sure enough, he did have a slight pulse. This really wasn't making sense. He suddenly felt a small warmth inside of him. Hm? He thought noticing it. He reached for that warmth inside and suddenly a white halo came around his waist, it went up and down his body, warmth surrounding him once again as usual. Once the halo's disappeared he looked back into the mirror. He let out a huge sigh. He was back to normal. He felt so much more alive now. But what was this case? What was up with Phantom? He thought confused.

"At least your alive." Sam said hugging him tight. He hugged her back. She let go of the hug after a minute or two.

"So...who's Phantom?" Tucker asked

"What?" Danny blinked.

"You cried out: Phantom when you fell unconscious while looking in the mirror." Sam pointed out. Danny felt the urge to face-palm. How was he going to explain that! He and his best friends never kept secrets! Well...except this one...

He couldn't break his promise! He had PROMISED Phantom that he would keep his secret. It was the least he could do since Phantom had helped him find his mom. Without asking for ANYTHING in return. (Except the secret of course.)

"Umm...I just noted that I looked like one...you know...a ghost." Danny said. He winced. He was such an awful liar. He stopped himself from self-concisely rubbing the back of his neck. It was obvious enough that he was lying. He didn't want it to seem even more so that he's not telling the truth. Sam's eyes narrowed while Tucker didn't let any emotion show.

After a minute Sam quietly almost silently sighed. Danny had no idea how he had heard it. His hearing didn't use to be THIS good. Sam then put on a smile. "I'm still so glad that your alright."

Sam's P.O.V

"Umm...I just noted that I looked like one...you know...a ghost." Danny said. Sam frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes. Danny was lying. He was just such a bad liar. Sam could easily put up a good, believable lie when necessary but Danny was just hopeless with it. She didn't ever think that he could get good. He was just so caring and kind, he couldn't ever be good at being deceptive or horrid. She felt so hurt. They NEVER kept secrets from each other! What on earth was Danny hiding that he couldn't tell his friends! Well...if he wasn't telling them then It's probably because he doesn't need to. What if it's someone else's secret and the reason he can't tell is because he doesn't want to be like the popular's and everyone else, spreading secrets and maybe rumors. And who knows, it may even be good if Danny just kept it because it wasn't that bad or anything. Since if it was anything bad then Danny would tell them. He wouldn't keep secrets like that...

Would he?

Sam shook her head slightly.

Of course he wouldn't! Don't have doubts about it! She let out a sigh and plastered on a smile. She'll let it slip. This time. Please Danny, don't do this to me again. She thought to herself. "I'm still so glad that your alright." She said, breaking the silence.

A few days later.

Danny had sorted out a lot of things, but not why he looked like Phantom. He knew he could switch between being a ghost and human, which was just plain AWESOME but he didn't know where or what happened to Phantom, he looked just like him in ghost form. And he wanted some answers. He went down into the lab and reached for that coldness inside of him, turning into his ghost form. He flew into the ghost zone. He got attracted to a big clock(work?) tower that was rather hard to find. He found the door to the area open, and flew right in. "Uh...is anyone home?" He asked. He found himself in a room with a mirror type thing, it showed a ...maybe a video? Of Phantom flying in the ghost zone. Or maybe it was him? Whoever lived here must've known Phantom and maybe knew a few answers to his questions. A figure appeared in front of him.

"Ah, Daniel." The figure said. He was wearing a purple cloak that had a case and clock in the middle. He looked like an adult.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Danny asked.

"I'm Clockwork, master of time. I make sure that the future doesn't end up being horrible and I know everything. Everything. That includes that I know you, Daniel."

"I would prefer you to call me Danny."

"Sorry Daniel but I only call people by their first names, their true names. I'm sure you will get used to it."

"So, where's Phantom?"

"Right here, standing and facing me."

Danny looked around to see nothing apart from him and Cockwork.

"You." Clockwork told him.

"No. I can't be Phantom. He's another ghost! He...helped me when I was 5. He helped me find my mother...

I can't be him!"

"Daniel, you have to know the truth. I will explain it to you. Now please, take a seat."

A chair appeared out of nowhere and Danny slowly sat down.

"Look, Phantom used to be a ghost who just listened to other ghosts problems, and listened to their plans to take over the world once they got out of here. He felt like he was useless and that he shouldn't be here at all. He was going to end his afterlife one way or another. I couldn't let that happen, not yet at least so I told him abit about his future, to stop him from making the grave mistake. I told him that he would merge with a human in the future and that human would do things, that actually helped, help save others. He wanted to help, so he decided he wouldn't end his afterlife. I told him he would merge with someone who had a kind, caring heart. He knew exactly who that was when he met you."

"So, where is he now? If he merged with me...then why isn't our minds connected or something!? Why can't I hear his thoughts?" Danny asked.

"There was...a price. It's not like I wanted it to be that way either, but if he was going to end up doing such amazing things...well, his soul had to go back."

"Go back?"

"Yes, the only thing he was giving was his ecto form, nothing else. I'm certain that two souls can't be in the same body, too much for the body to handle. He wanted to be able to help, he didn't mind going up there, for him to Rest In Peace, finally. He knew that you would be able to do so much." Clockwork explained.

So that's it hu? Phantom had given up his soul so he could use his ecto form. Seemed a bit sad to him. But never the less he thanked him for it.

"I...need to go now...take this in." Danny said turning around.

"Goodbye then, Daniel."

"Goodbye Clockwork, thanks for telling me."

"Well, you did need to know eventually."

Danny didn't quite catch that last line as he had already left the area. He looked up above the ghost zone: "Thanks for everything, Phantom." Danny said with a wide smile.

Danny realized that he hadn't named his ghost side. It should be a combination of the two, so then with a smile he decided:

"Danny Phantom."

**That's the end everyone! WOO! :D I wonder if anyone expected or predicted this to happen! And now I can FINALLY explain why the two stories are sorta AU! (FINALLY!) This could have actually happened! Like, there wouldn't be like two voices in Danny's head or anything and it would still only be Fenton's mind. That's just like the cartoon! And also: The past thing could've happened and we never found out about it because in the end: Danny never told Sam and Tucker. He kept it a secret and no one else knew about it! The main reason it's also deemed AUish is because of the Clockwork scene because Danny first meets Clockwork in TUE.**

**If anyone would like me to write out a bonus chapter then I've got a few ideas:**

**a. Write out a scene about Maddie seeing the rocket and going to pay for it**

**b. Phantom and Fenton both 'alive' (if you get what I mean.) and talking to each other in the same head**

**c. Any other ideas based around these two fan fic's that you would like me to write a bonus chapter about**

**You can all vote on this in the reviews.**

**I have another DP fan fic idea at the moment. I will try and post it up in April. (When I've actually written out some of it.) It would be great if you guys could give me your thoughts about it once it's out!**

**I would like to thank: IceNinja202, Insecurity's Sanity, fruit bat99, Emmazippy577 and hcsp1 for all their awesome reviews!**

**I also would like to thank all other people who: Followed, Faved and read this story!**

**Until next time! :)**


End file.
